


A Safe Harbor

by entangledwood (Eryn)



Series: Lost and Found [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/entangledwood
Summary: After Fjord's escape from the Tombtakers, he finds his footing with the party. A talk with Jester turns their relationship in a new direction.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Lost and Found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101455
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	A Safe Harbor

It's Jester who talks to him first, while they are trudging through the snow towards the Dynasty Outpost. Fjord is walking in the middle, but all of them are wearily scanning their surroundings in case of surprises. He supposes it only makes sense that she'd be the one to broach it first.

"Why'd you do it?" she asks, and when he doesn't answer she elaborates. "Why did you volunteer?"

"Better me than someone else," he shrugs, going for nonchalance and ending more on a flat note. "I have experience."

It's the wrong thing to say, based on the way her face scrunches up. Or at least he could have phrased it better, considering the fact that they did share a cell once, and thick bands wrapped around their throats.

"I suppose," Jester agrees quietly. "Doesn't mean you had to go through it again."

"It wasn't like that," Fjord tries to assure her. Which is really the problem. The three days with the Tombtakers weren't like the time with the Iron Shepherds. "And it wasn't what I meant." Especially when measured against his own history before he even met the Nein. He can feel himself flushing a bit, color rising to his cheeks at the memories the thought brings up. But he knows what her mother does for a living, what she likely saw at the Chateau, so he doesn't wait for her to ask, and simply hopes she doesn't require explanations right here and now. "I have experience wearing a collar. You know... consensually."

"OH!" Jester exclaims, and then more quietly. "Oh..."

They continue walking in silence, Jester's arm hooked through his. Fjord feels his heart rate slowing again all the same, his blush receding while Jester thinks through his words and their implications.

"So. Did he take good care of you?" She finally settles on, once she's slotted everything into place.

Fjord gives himself time to think on his answer, eyes scanning the white that seems to stretch further and further the longer he looks at it.

"He knew what he was doing," he finally settles on. "Physically it was good." He admits it quietly, whispers it into the wind. Jester tightens her hold on his arm in silent encouragement. "There was no emotion though. It wasn't. There was no connection and I know...well..." he chuckles humorlessly. "I know at least two guys who'd really dig that. But all things put together. No, he didn't. And I don't think he wanted to. He didn't care about me, not as anything more than a tool to wield against you guys."

"Well, we care about you," Jester assures him. "And, uhm, if you want to, we'll take care of you as well? Maybe? If you'd like?"

It's sweet, and it warms Fjord from the inside out. He's considered it before, but only in the way of idle fantasies. But after the last few days he allows himself to think on it in earnest. Caduceus already took care of him last night, gave him warmth and comfort and the sweet burning smell of incense when they meditated in the morning. What would going to Jester be like? What would she want from him? What would he want from her?

His mind conjures up a scene, unbidden, of him on his knees again. Her hand in his hair, his hands on her thighs, her tail teasing him while he licks into her. Sweet laughter and gasps above him.

It makes him blush at the same time as it freezes him from the inside out. Not yet, his mind whispers. But later. Yes. Maybe.

"I'd like that," he admits all the same, and glances down at Jester, whose face lights up immediately.

"Just me? Or all of us?" She asks, her mind clearly already spinning in twenty directions. "I bet Caleb would help me. And Veth. Beau might, as long as its not a sex thing. It can be a not-sex thing, you know?" Fjord is fairly sure she's ready to launch into a lecture on open-mindedness, but she stops herself and continues more sheepishly. "I mean, yeah, I guess you do. Oh, maybe tonight we can talk about it with everyone? Caleb can put in a big tub like we have in the Xhorhaus and we can bath and talk about it and then I guess you could go sleep with Caduceus again. I bet he'd like that."

Fjord just lets her ramble and tugs his scarf a little higher to hide his blush. Hopefully by the time they settle down for the night she'll have talked herself in a more reasonable plan of attack. There is no way Beau wants to top anyone. Especially not him. And he doesn't want her to top him either. Things between them are good just the way they are.  


"Maybe just us first?" He suggests, when it seems like she's about ready to march off to Caleb and ask for a change in the tower.

"Sure," she agrees easily, barely a halt in her step. "I'll ask Caleb to make a bigger tub in my room. Or no, he should put in a big bath anyway. It's better to negotiate in a neutral location. We can all bath together and once everyone else leaves we can discuss stuff."

"That sounds good," Fjord agrees, and wonders what else she'll ask Caleb to put in the tower. She has a mischievous glint in her eyes, so Fjord supposes he'll find out soon enough. He's fairly sure he doesn't mind.

***

Even Veth joins them in the tub, though she sticks to the very edge of the tub, standing on the ledge everyone else is sitting on, her head well over the water. They are all close now, much closer than they were before Fjord's time with the Tombtakers. There is always someone within view, or at least shouting distance, of someone else. Fjord is grateful that they manage not to hem him in while they keep an eye on each other. They don't stop him, they don't ask for explanations, they don't remark on it when he gets up and leaves the bath twice, just to remind himself that he can.

The others drift in and out of the bath as well, but as time wears on they all head off to sleep, until finally only Jester and him are left - even if both Caduceus and Caleb gave them long speaking looks before they excused themselves.

Jester shifts away from his side, around the tub until she's sitting right across from him and stretches out her feet to tangle with his.

Good food and hot water have made him languid, so he isn't as nervous as he could be. He just sinks a little lower on the sunken seat so his feet are pressed properly against Jesters and smiles at her. 

It feels intimate, being alone with her in the tub. It's a different kind of intimacy to earlier when she sat right next to him, with her tail the only thing between them. But then again, what they are planning to talk about, and maybe do about afterwards, is quite a bit more intimate than what they talked about with the others.

"So..." Jester finally begins, drawing it out. "Where should we start?" Fjord is relieved to see she's apparently just as nervous as he is.

"Where would you like to start?" he asks. In his experience the dominant prefers asking the questions, but Jester only flounders. Fjord reminds himself that no matter what she knows, the knowledge will be mostly theoretical, so he relents and offers. "Should I just talk a bit about my own preferences?"

"Yes, that would be good." Jester agrees, a smile on her lips, even if it's a little strained.

Fjord can see other signs of nervousness as well, around her eyes and shoulders. She wants to do this right, even if she hasn't done it before. Fjord reminds himself not to hold it against her. Everyone starts somewhere, even dominants don't step into the world full fledged. But she wants to do this, wants to give him this, and he wants it, too, even if he can't see the full shape of it just yet. He'll just have to give her everything and see what she makes of it.

"I enjoy submitting. I won't fight it. That's not my thing. If you tell me to do something, I'll do it, and enjoy doing it well. I like being restrained, either by someone stronger than me, or with ropes and cuffs. In theory, I like being overwhelmed, but it takes some time to work up to that kind of thing. I don't like pain. I'll take it as a punishment, but not for fun." It's a well worn spiel, something he's trotted out in more or less detail in more bars than he can remember. It's always a thrill though, putting it all out there, and he can't help but squirm a bit under Jester's gaze. He can see her mentally taking notes, slotting his likes and dislikes into her own desires.

"What's your opinion on being watched?" She asks, a blush staining her own cheeks, turning the blue skin a bit more violet.

"It can be good." Fjord licks his lips. "It's a thrill, it lets me get into the headspace easier, knowing there's an audience. It also makes me feel..." It takes him a moment to quantify what exhibitionism does to him, so he settles on "it can be overwhelming. I'm not saying no, because it's something I enjoy. But not...not immediately."

Jester nods seriously. "Of course not. I wouldn't want to do stuff that made you uncomfortable. Maybe later we can talk about it, because I really like watching. And sketching what I see. But I also like...like touching and petting and stuff. And I think I would like sex. I have a toy that's fun. So I think I would like you fucking me. Or, well, if you want to be restrained I think I could pin you down and ride you? I'd have to be careful with my nails so I don't scratch you, but I think I could do that. Do you enjoy fucking people?"

If there's one thing you can say about Jester, it's that she always goes all in, and doesn't let something trivial as the potential for embarrassment or social mores stop her. Fjord squirms a bit in his seat at the idea of her pinning him to the bed and taking a ride on his dick.

"I do. I enjoy getting fucked as well. And if, uhm, if you decided to pin me down, I would be alright with feeling your nails. It's more... Well, I wouldn't enjoy you riding me and using my chest as a scratching post. Or digging your nails in on purpose. But if me getting pinned down means you have to grab me tight enough that I feel your nails, that'd be alright."

Jester nods. "And you'll tell me immediately if it stops being alright."

"Of course," Fjord agrees. "With anything, I'll tell you if I stop enjoying it. And you should do the same. If there's something we do you don't enjoy, you can call a halt at any time."

Jester nods again. "I will. And I'll stop if you ask me. And if you want we can talk more, but uhm, right now I'd really like to come over and straddle you and kiss you some. Is that alright?"

Fjord groans and nods, sitting himself up a little straighter, pulling his feet back so he can plant them on the bottom of the tub to steady himself. "Sure, yes, that would be more than alright."

He spreads his arms out and Jester is across the tub in an instant, straddling his lap, knees on the ledge on either side of his hips, her hands settling in his shoulders as she leans in for a kiss. She is careful with her nails, but she's holding him down firmly, her full weight behind it. Fjord groans into the kiss and puts his hands on her hips, just for something to hold onto.

Jester's skin is hot under his hands. Even with the magically hot water he feels the contrast to his own skin. She also doesn't hesitate to press herself against him, her tits against his upper chest, her stomach against his. Each new point of contact holding him fixed in place.

Her lips are hot on his, insistent, even if she doesn't seem to quite know what's possible. Fjord lets her lead anyway, arching up against her body, pressing his lips against hers, careful of his tusks. He opens his mouth when her tongue pushes in, and rubs his thumbs over her hips to ground himself while she takes her fill.

When she pulls back her eyes are glassy and she licks her lips with a mischievous grin. "That's good. Much nicer than watching it." She concludes and goes in for another kiss. This one is shorter, but when Jester pulls back to kiss down his neck he is still left gasping.

Fjord lets himself be kissed and pushed. He lets his head fall back and arches his up body up to feel her all over him. She rewards him by bringing her weight and superior strength to bear. Her lips are working over his shoulder even as she pushes down with her hips, rolling her cunt against his cock. It's trying to harden, even if the heat of the water makes it difficult, and he bucks up against her.

"Stay down," she orders, and nips his neck just once.

Fjord takes it as the reprimand it was likely meant to be and sinks back down with a moan. "Jester," he pleads, and she rewards him with a kiss to the skin she just nipped at, soothing the sting.

"That's better," she praises and settles herself firmly in his lap, rocking against him. "You feel good under me. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Jester," he groans, rubbing over her hips. He kind of wants to touch her more, but he's not sure if he should. If he's allowed. It sends a thrill through him.

"Good. I like it as well," she tells his shoulder and then licks further down to lick over a nipple. "Can I bite these? Just a bit? Or licking and sucking only?" She sucks the nipple into her hot mouth and rubs it with the tip of her tongue.

"Ah...no biting please," he gasps out, arching into the touch as much as Jester allows. She hums in agreement and continues to suck and kiss, first the one nipple and then the other. Fjord groans and squirms under Jester, delights by how easily she overpowers him, keeping him pinned right where she wants him while she works on his chest.

When she finally sits back her lips are swollen and her grin is all fangs. "Your turn now," she orders, arching up to push her tits against his face.

Fuck, she's going to kill him. He opens his mouth immediately and lips over her tit, tasting her skin and then the nipple, rubbing and sucking it much the way she did to him.

"You can use your teeth," she adds after a moment, slightly breathless. "And a hand."

Fjord moans and does as told, bringing one hand up to cup her tit, massaging it while he licks and bites at the nipples. He's careful at first, but Jester is very vocal in hr appreciation, so he gives her more and more pressure until she finally lets go of his shoulders. He wants to protest, but before he can there's one hand in his hair and the one hand pushing down between their bodies.

"Other side now," Jester orders slightly breathless, pushing his head over to her other breast. Fjord can feel the back of her hand pressing into his stomach as Jester starts working her cunt. He moans into the skin of her breast and switches hands so he can give her breast the attention it deserves, bringing the other back down to her hip.

He feels lightheaded, pinned in place as Jester gets herself off on top of him, against him, pressing his head against her tit. He glances up and she looks radiant above him, caught up in pleasure, head thrown back, hair plastered to her neck, teeth worrying her lip. She's panting and moaning freely and her whole body trembles when she comes.

Fjord only stops sucking her nipple when she tugs his head back. He's panting as well, eyes wide as he looks up at her. He feels desperate, and she grins down at him again.

"That was so good," she moans, petting his head, soothing the slight sting where she pulled his hair. "You did so well." She brings her hand up and cups her tit, squeezing it just a bit and arching hr back. "You should have a reward," she adds, looking him over critically. "Would you like one? Do you have an idea what you'd like?"

For a moment Fjord blanks, caught under her gaze, mesmerized by the sight of her touching herself.

"I'd really like to come," he finally gets out, mind racing through the how of it. "Please." He adds, because it feels like the right thing to say.

It gets Jester's eyes to light up and she nods. "Definitely. You get to come. Do you want to..." she begins to ask and then shakes her head, pulling back just a bit. "Sit up on the edge of the tub," she orders and brings her hands down to lift him. Or more like guide him as he pushes himself up so that he's sitting with his feet down on the ledge he just sat on, ass balanced on the narrow lip of the tub.

"Just like that," Jester praises, and pushes his knees open.

It leaves him unbalanced for a moment, and exposed. His cock is more than getting with the program now, hard and arching up towards his stomach. Jester looks at it hungrily and Fjord can't help but squirm under the gaze.

"I can't pin you like that," Jester muses after a moment. Her hands are on his thighs, and she's kneeling between his feet on the ledge. "You have to hold onto the rim of the tub and not move." She concludes. "You can squirm a bit, but your hands have to stay on the rim."

"Yes, Jester," Fjord agrees, and presses his fingers against smooth porcelain.

Jester watches him do it, her hands rubbing the inside of his thighs absently. "That's good. Now just enjoy yourself," she tells him and leans in to take him into her mouth.

Fjord moans. He can feel his entire body tighten, abs and arms and legs, pleasure coursing through him as Jester's tongue rubs against his cock, her lips pressing against it as she starts sucking. It leaves him breathless, panting and squirming as much as the hands on his thighs allow.

It feels good, very good. The only thing better would be if there were ropes holding his hands in place. But that'd mean getting up and checking out whatever toys Caleb left them. And if Jester stops now Fjord is going to die. He is already trembling his way toward orgasm under Jester's expert attention. Did she practice on her toy? Or is this something she's done before. Fjord has no idea, and really at this point he barely has the mind left to think past hot wet suction and the pressure of Jester's tongue against the underside of his cock, or rubbing against the head, driving him higher and higher until he shakes apart underneath her, moaning and gasping as his cock pulses into her mouth and then into cold air as she pulls back.

Fjord just takes a moment to breath, head tipped back, eyes sightlessly turned towards the ceiling. His hands hurt from how tight he's holding onto the tub, and he slowly starts moving his fingers before tilting himself forward again, slumping in place and looking at Jester, still panting. She's thinking about something, head tilted in consideration, but Fjord feels too languid to ask about it. He is still a little unsteady though, so after another few heartbeats of silence he asks. "May I get back in the tub?"

It seems to draw her out of her thought and push her straight into motion. "Yes, sure. Of course. Let's sit back down a bit. Or we could go up to a room? Get into bed maybe? Or would you rather sleep with Cad again tonight? I bet he's good to sleep with, all warm and soft. And..."

She's winding herself up, mind going twenty directions at once so Fjord gives into the impulse, leans in and kisses her. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't complain when he slips back into the hot water and pulls her down sideways across his lap, warm weight to center him, but not as intense as straddling his lap. "Let's just rest here for a moment," he suggest, wrapping his arms around her. "We can catch our breath and maybe talk a bit more. And uhm..." he bites his lip and is glad for the fact that she isn't looking at him when he continues. "Maybe afterwards you could deliver me to Caduceus to sleep?"

"Sure thing," she agrees, cuddling into position, head resting against his shoulder. "Does that mean I get to pick out your pajamas?"

"If you'd like," Fjord agrees, unsure just what that makes him feel, and what he just agreed to. Jester humms happily in his lap, so he figures he can put up with whatever it is. It's not like Caduceus would say anything even if he showed up completely naked or something else ridiculous.

"I would," she agrees. "I have to make sure you're comfortable. Are you comfortable like this?"

Fjord smiles and nods, leaning in for another kiss. "I am very comfortable," he agrees and lets himself sink a little deeper into the water.

"Good," Jester sighs and returns the kiss for a moment before she snuggles in and closes her eyes. "I really enjoyed it. We should do more stuff like this."

"Yes we should," Fjord agrees. "Maybe next time we can see what Caleb put in the toy chest."

"Definitely," Jester agrees. "And then we can try it out and tell him what's missing. But for now I think we should get out of the tub before I fall asleep. You are very good at cuddling."

Fjord smiles at the praise and nods. "Thank you, Jester." He lets go of her reluctantly, and is glad that she takes his arm to tug him up. He feels even more relaxed now than when they started, and her hands on him are just the thing he needs to stay in the headspace. If he's lucky he'll get to carry it all the way to sleep. And if he's very lucky Caduceus won't ask him about it until morning.


End file.
